As You Were
by The-Team-Titans-Writers
Summary: A mistake on Robin's behalf had cost him his team. Now, years later, the Titans must re-unite. This is our first ever 6-author collaboration. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so, before I get this started, This is TriforceLink205 writing this beginning chapter, and this is the beginning of the first story by The Team Titans Writers! *Fanfare, crowds cheering, babies crying, etc., etc.* Please, please, quiet down, I'm trying to write an author's note here! Jeez! Anyways, this is a group of writers I've gathered here on , and we're just gonna have a freaking awesome time with this! So, without further ado, I give you, the first chapter of… As You Were!**

**DC: Btw, I do not, nor do any of the other members of the team, as far as I know, own anything related to the Teen Titans, or DC, or any of that other crap. Shut up about it.**

* * *

Rich Grayson sighed as he walked into the bar, it was a new place, but he figured he would give it a shot.

Taking in the scenery he noticed that it was very sleek and technological looking. Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was late, one in the morning, to be exact.

He sighed as he realized that the fights were running later every night. He had told himself, as well as his fiancé, that he would be coming home earlier from now on, he just couldn't resist the adrenaline they filled him with, he missed his teenage years, with the Titans.

He chuckled bitterly, as he remembered the night that the team broke up, due to his own ego and stupidity.

-We seem to be entering a flashback, interesting…-

_Robin's breathing came heavy as he dodged a swift attack from the thug he had cornered in the alley, on another late night excursion he kept secret from the team._

_He grunted as he knocked the man unconscious with a quick punch to the jaw, wincing in pain as the gash in his side that the man's knife had made stretched when he moved._

_He was walking out of the alley when he saw a green streak race past him, then stop a few feet away giving him time to see that it was Beast Boy shifted into a small cat, only to turn around and walk towards him. Shifting back into himself, he glared at Robin._

"_Dude! What were you thinking? ! Running off at like… Cy!"_

_Turning around, Robin saw that the rest of his team walking towards him, and had no choice but to be slightly afraid, as even Starfire was glaring at him._

"_It's a quarter past two in the flipping morning birdbrain! What on earth were you doing? !" Cyborg yelled, waving his arms wildly to emphasize his anger._

"_I…"_

"_Robin! I'm very disappointed in you! You could have been injured, or worse, the killed! Why would you do this to us? I thought we were your team… Your family…" Starfire looked at him with a look that was akin to having just watched him spit on her mother's grave, sadness, anger, disgust, he felt like dying just knowing she felt that way._

_Raven seemed indifferent to the whole situation, but when he looked at her and caught her eye, he noticed a sad tint in her eyes, and a certain tilt in her head as she shook it disapprovingly at him that told him she was upset with him._

_Beast Boy just looked at the sky, muttering, "Dude, why on earth…?"_

_He looked at Nix, who had remained silent up until now. She started to walk over to him, looked him in the eyes, and raised her hand, then closed it, turned around, and walked away, heading towards the Tower, the rest of the team following._

"_Guys, c'mon, I was only taking care of a couple of small timers! They're criminals; I didn't think it was worth waking you up."_

_His team turned around. Cyborg stepped forward._

"_Man, we're a team. I know it was hard for you to get that in the beginning, but I thought you had kind of gotten over that in the past you know, seven years. But I guess not. Look, we need a leader. When you're ready to be that again, let us know. We'll let you pack, but I'm taking over the team. Robin… Dick, you're no longer a Titan. I'm sorry."_

_Robin looked at them as they walked away. He walked over to his R Cycle and raced past them, going to the tower to pack._

_When they got there, he had left nothing but an odd quietness and emptiness about the entire Tower._

==============================================Back to the bar==================================================

He sighed again as he sat down on the stool, calling at the bartender for and good bottle of beer.

The tender slowed his movement for a second, almost turning around, before grabbing a bottle of Heineken, turning around, and seeking the customer who asked for it. Upon seeing Rich, he stopped.

"Hey, Dick!" He called over the bar.

Rich looked up at hearing the seldom used abbreviation of his name, only to see the bartender looking back at him. After a few seconds, realization dawned on him, and he smiled.

"Vic! Hey man, how've you been? I guess I should have known you would be here, Seeing that the place is named after you."

Vic just blinked, then opened his beer and handed it to him, then walked away to tend the other customers.

Rich was a little shocked at this reaction, but shrugged it off, and took a drink.

He stayed in the bar for a few more hours, until Vic announced the last call, then he walked outside, waiting for him to close up.

After a few minutes, all of the customers had left and Vic walked out of the bar and locked the door. He turned around and jumped, startled at the sight of Rich waiting beside the door.

"Man, what are you doin' here?"

"I came to get a drink."

"I figured that. But you only had the one beer, why didn't you leave?"

"I saw you. I haven't seen you in years."

"You left us."

"You kicked me off the team!"

"I thought you would come back!"

"You said when I was ready to be a leader again!"

"You never felt ready to lead us again? !"

"I never felt worthy!"

Vic stopped and stared at him.

"What?"

Rich sighed.

"I… I messed up. I stopped acting like a leader. I let my team down. I didn't come back because I didn't feel like I was good enough for you."

Vic blinked a couple of times.

"Wow. Alright… Well, you probably know where Nixie is?"

"Yeah, she's a novelist in metropolis."

"And Rae?"

"I don't know about any of the other Titans…"

"I've kept in contact over the years. Let me talk to the others, and… How can I get in touch?"

Rich pulled out his wallet, rifled through it, and then pulled out a small white card, and gave it to Vic.

"You have a card? What do you do?"

"I'm an… insurance salesman…"

Vic snorted, then full on laughed.

"An… An insurance salesman? ! You have a desk job!"

Rich couldn't help but smile at his old friend's mirth.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Not exactly the ideal job for a former superhero, but hey, I needed a job."

"Yeah well, I built a bar."

"An Nixie wrote a book."

"Yeah, and to think, she started writing fanfiction."

"About Rach and Gar…"

"Yep."

They both looked at each other, an unspoken joke between them.

"Well, I've gotta be off. I've gotta get home to Karen."

"Karen?"

"Oh yeah. Karen is BumbleBee."

"Oh! You two got married?"

"Yeah… I had an invitation for you, but I didn't know where you were…"

"Yeah... I'm sorry about that. I know you guys could have used me on the team, I was selfish not to come back."

"Dick, it's fine. I understand, I'm honestly still a little sore, but we did fine."

"Before I leave, who took over?"

"Well, mostly me, in the beginning, but after a while BB and Nix really took charge, and they led the team as a duo for the last couple of years before we broke up."

Rich looked at him thoughtfully for a few seconds.

"Did they do well?"

"They led the team for two and a half years. They did really well."

"Good. Well, I'm off, gotta get home, my fiancé's literally gonna kill me, I told her I'd start getting home early, and it's after three."

"Hehehe, yeah, why are you out so late?"

"I'm kind of an adrenaline junkie.. I started fighting on the underground boxing circuit.."

"You're an underground boxer? ! Man, I would go off on you, but I have to get home. We will continue this later, alright?"

Rich looked at his old friend, then held out his hand. Vic took it, and smiling, said, "Good to see you again… Birdbrain."

Rich chuckled.

"Same here, bucket of bolts."

They walked to their cars, and drove off.

* * *

**Alright, so, I know it ended kind of weird, but I was running out of steam a little, I put quite a bit of effort into writing this… :P Anyways, I hope you liked it! The next few chapters are out of my hands! :P R&R please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I'm JodieJelloCube (You can call me Jo, Jode, Jodez, Juan, JoJo - anything goes). And it seems I'm representing Great Britain in this collab. Some of you may have read my angst-ridden, total vent-filled excuses for one-shots. That's part of the reason why I'm excited to work on this collaboration, because I've fallen into habits with my writing. I want to expand and explore and I was thrilled to be given this opportunity. **

**In case you didn't know, each of us writers are going to be carrying on from the previous author's chapter, we're free to take it in any direction we feel appropriate (after running it by the others for opinion purposes.) This offers us constant challenges, and this is yet another reason why I'm excited about this.**

* * *

"_**He swears that he isn't mad as you quietly let him down." – 'Never Enuff' – Mansions.**_

Raven, who had gone by no other name in all of her life until the day her family fell apart, was now known as Rachel Roth. This new identity was for simplicities sake, so that she could get a job and attend school and pretend she was a regular citizen. She worked a 9-5 job at a bookstore, and on quiet days she curled up with an old favourite or flicked through the new arrivals. By night she studied psychology and social care, taking evening classes because she needed the wages of a full time job to maintain her apartment, but she'd long had the aspiration to become a psychiatrist.

Raven had struggled with her emotions for so long, and it had been strictly necessary and nobody had been able to aid her. She still had to meditate but otherwise had acquired the ability to freely express whatever she wished. The difficulty she faced now was that she didn't know _how _to be emotionally expressive_. _Raven wanted to help people with their emotional issues because she knew how difficult it could be.

When it came to the Titans, Raven had limited knowledge. She had clung so desperately when things had started to fall apart, and it is so greatly unhealthy to cling to dying things. The only person she had regular contact with was Beast Boy. Garfield Logan had become quite the movie critic since his superhero career had ended. He was in his element, he just ranted and raved about movies and got paid to do so. It helped him on a personal level as well, because he'd struggled with insecurities his whole life, and now he was making a living by having his voice heard. His opinion mattered and effected people world-wide and it gave him a sense of purpose. However, Gar was not one for the wealthy, upper-class lifestyle. He had a substantial amount of money, but did not indulge in great properties and luxuries. He lived happily and comfortably and kept a small fortune for future prospects.

He'd offered countless times to help Raven out financially so that she could cut down on her work hours and focus more of her time on her dream of becoming a successful therapist. But Raven was as stubborn as she'd ever been, and refused his help. The reason why these two former team-mates still remained close despite their diverging lifestyles had something to do with emotional investment.

Garfield had long ago accepted that he desired Raven romantically, and there were times when he was sure that she knew of his feelings, but she never said anything. Raven and Garfield were best friends; they had been before the Titans had disbanded. Raven wasn't ready for a relationship, she was apprehensive about taking a step like that. Garfield would've waited forever for her. They tried to see each other at least once a week, usually on the weekends. Raven still worked during the days but sometimes they'd order take-out on a Sunday evening and watch some of their old favourite movies, on occasion Garfield would practise his reviewing by making rough drafts and opinions on old classics, and Raven would help out by suggesting effective synonyms. It was comfortable, that was the easiest way to describe their arrangement.

Raven also kept infrequent contact with Starfire, their conversations were few and far between but Starfire was always excited to talk to Raven, and Raven was pleased to hear of Starfire's happiness. Starfire owned a very quaint flower boutique. Now going by the name of Kory Anders, she had great success in providing sweet-smelling, colourful bouquets for all occasions. Starfire had sent Raven pictures of the adorable little shop, the sign above the door declaring it as 'Bloom' in swirling pink script.

Interestingly, Starfire had also expressed her interest in her delivery man, Jason. Raven had never been one for 'girl talk', but she was impressed that Starfire had made slight progress. Starfire had been heart-brokenly devastated when the team had gone their separate ways, but one of her biggest regrets was that she'd left things on such a bad note with Robin. She hadn't spoken to Dick since that awful evening, and he'd been such a huge part of her life that leaving things the way they were had left Kory with inconsolable guilt. Raven had feared she'd never overcome it, and though years had passed, Raven found that over the previous weeks, Kory was improving.

Garfield obviously kept in near constant contact with Cyborg. They were always the best of friends. They didn't see each other very often, but spoke daily, even if only through emails. They played against each other in online video games every other day and made an effort to visit each other every few months or so. Through Victor, Garfield also kept in contact with Karen.

When it came to Nix, Raven spoke to her infrequently, mostly about business though. They spoke about her upcoming novels, and Raven would always call to congratulate her and inform her whenever a new shipment of books arrived at the store and Nix's work was among them. Raven missed the team dynamic they'd once had, and it felt almost like the more she spoke to them, the more she missed them. She usually kept their conversations short and sweet. In fact the only person that Raven could speak to for an extended period of time without grief was Garfield.

Sometimes she wondered if she'd allowed herself to feel for him in the same manner that she knew he felt for her. But she wasn't ready for that commitment and dependence, and refused to dwell on it. It was a Saturday evening and Raven and Garfield were sat at the small breakfast bar in her kitchen, their hands curled around hot mugs of tea. Raven had confided in Garfield that she felt she wasn't progressing far enough in her classes, and he was trying to console her. He hated it when she pulled herself down; he told her she needed to be patient, that she should never be hopeless. She'd given him the most gentle of small smiles and reached across to place her hand upon his own.

He glanced down to where the heat of her skin met his and felt his lips stretch to mirror hers. He looked up to meet her eye and just as he opened his mouth to speak his phone rang. Raven withdrew her hand as the moment was lost and with a look of great apology Gar answered the call.

"Are you serious?" Gar said, his eyes wide and jaw slacking as Raven tilted her head in curiosity.

There was a squawking as the person on the other end replied.

"Let me know the plan when you have one. Of course I'm on board. Yeah, I'll tell Rae. Bye." Garfield ended the call and met Raven's quizzical expression.

"Victor ran in to Dick earlier on tonight. He promised he'd talk to all of us before he arranged a reunion." He explained.

"Really?" Raven asked, her voice was soft with quiet shock.

For a second Gar felt a flicker of envy, in his adolescence he'd been certain that Raven harboured feelings for Dick. Gar quickly shook off the slight jealously. Raven had every right to be excited at the prospect of seeing Dick again; Gar himself was stunned, but enthusiastic.

It had definitely been a long time coming.

* * *

**Uh, so, this happened. I don't really know. I hope I've given the others something to go on. This team work thing is pressuring. Please leave comments, do a Beast Boy and review! Diolch yn Fawr!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi this is kbunny10 writing this, hopefully wonderful, third chapter of As You Were! :D I'm so excited to be a part of this you have no idea…unless you were the person whose ear I screamed in when I found out I was able to be a part of this…in that case, sorry random nice lady on the bus, I didn't mean to really I didn't. ^^; Anyways, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing! Well…I own Nix…but other than that I swear, nothing.**

* * *

It was a nice cool Saturday night in Metropolis, fairly peaceful outside, no problems that had to be solved by the Man of Steel, absolutely wonderful. Nixie Halbach let out an exasperated sigh as she stared at the blank word document in front of her. She'd been sitting at her computer for three hours trying to write something out but nothing, absolutely nothing, came to mind. She let her eyes scan the bedroom of her apartment; maybe whatever they landed on would help her think of something to write.

In the years since the Teen Titans had broken up she had managed to become a fairly successful novelist, you would think that maybe at this point writers block wouldn't affect her, but you would be wrong. She stopped herself from glancing around when one thing in particular caught her eye. An old photo on her dresser of she and her former teammates. She smirked, if it wasn't for them she probably wouldn't even be where she was today, after all she had gotten her start from writing fanfictions about Raven and Beast Boy, now Rachel and Gar.

She hadn't seen any of them recently, not since Victor and Karen's wedding to be precise, and Dick she hadn't seen at all since that one night. She sighed, getting up from her spot on the bed and walking over to the picture to get a better look. She scanned her eyes over each of her friends, pausing specifically on Dick; she hadn't seen him in his Robin garb in so many years. After he left, the team had done okay, but she always wondered if the decisions Vic, and even she and Gar had made, were the right things to do.

Maybe if Dick had come back, the team wouldn't have had to disband. She shook the thought out of her head and continued to look over the picture, pausing once more when her gaze landed on Raven. Raven looked a little more annoyed than she usually did, but who could really blame her? After all Nix and Gar were on either side of her, both with giant grins on their faces as if they were just about to pull the prank of the century. Nix had always expected Gar and Rae to get together, but it hadn't happened yet from what she could tell.

Raven didn't let on much during their infrequent phone conversations, seeing as they were mostly business related, but given that a few of their conversations had taken place while Gar was over at Rachel's house, Nix could tell the two were still in contact, and quite often apparently. Gar was someone Nix also tried to keep in contact with pretty often, at least through the phone, conversations weren't long as their schedules didn't really match up, but it was nice when she could speak to him and he usually brightened her day a bit.

Speaking of bright, Nix's eyes drifted to Starfire, Star always knew how to brighten up people's days, so of course it made sense for her to own a flower shop. Nix was interrupted from her thoughts when her phone started to ring, without looking at the caller id she answered it with a somewhat more demanding than tone than she meant to use, "Talk to me."

"Nix?" Victor's voice said through the phone, the brunette definitely hadn't been expecting a call from him, his wife Karen? Yes, she and Nix had become closer friends since her and Victor's wedding, but Victor? Not so much.

"Victor? Long time no talk, what's up?" Nix asked as she absentmindedly walked back to her bed and sat down.

"About that, you will never guess who I ran into tonight!" Victor said, it sounded like he was having trouble containing his excitement.

"Uhhh…Jade Nguyen?" Nix asked, half sarcastically.

"No I ran into-wait who? Never mind that's not the point! I ran into an old friend of ours and because of this I have a proposition for you."

"Sounds…interesting, go on, I'm listening…" Nix said as she leaned back on her left arm.

"I ran into Dick tonight and we got to talking, long story short, we're thinking of getting everyone together for a little reunion. I've already talked to Gar, and sort of Rae I guess she was with him, would you be interested in doing this?" Victor's question was answered with the sound of Nix's phone hitting the bed, bouncing off and then hitting the floor. "Nix? …Should I take that as a yes or a-?"

"Yes, yes, yes, take that as a yes!" Nix said, picking up the phone as fast as she possibly could.

"Heh, alright, I'll be sure to call you when I have the full plan. See you later then." Victor said before hanging up.

Nix smiled glancing back at the picture one more time, "I really missed you guys…"

* * *

**Um…I'll admit this is nowhere near my best work, but I think it's still pretty good. :3 Please review it'd be very much appreciated! Stay classy my friends! (I'm running on 3 hours a sleep so I'm sorry if sense was not made from this ^^;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**INSPECTOR: Welcome My Loyal Minions to As You Were! Kyo, strike the gong!**

**KYO: Strike your own gong you stupid Inspector. I'm on Strike. **

**INSPECTOR: I'll give you some pocky….**

**KYO:…And a hammock!**

**INSPECTOR: A hammock! Where did you get the idea for a hammock!**

**KYO: Rhett's chibi Keoni has a hammock! And I want one! **

**INSPECTOR: Okay, but please, just ring the gong! **

**KYO: *smirks, rings gong***

**INSPECTOR: *under breath: finally*. I'm so honored to be in a team filled with such exceptional writers. Here's my first contribution! Enjoy everyone. **

**KYO: By the way…this broke dummy doesn't own a thing…except his chibis….**

Zane could only watch, wide-eyed as his good friend flitted across her flower shop like a bat out of hell. What was wrong with Starfire?

Granted the tan, redheaded hyperactive girl generally expressed the symptoms of ADD…but this wasn't a lack of concentration…more of a trying to keep busy so that she didn't have to think about something….

The boy sighed, as his hair flopped into his eyes. It needed a trim again. As soon as the girl…well woman…passed him again for the thirtieth time in the span of ten seconds, Zane snagged her arm. "All right Star, what is it?"

Afore mentioned Tamaranian looked at him in surprise before grinning sheepishly. "Oh nothing, friend Zane! Everything is hunky-dory! Did you see our new shipment of Birds of Paradise!? No? Well they are most red and beautiful, you should get some for your apartmen-"

Her employee gave her the look that quite clearly said "Stop stalling before I incur deep psychological pain because I can't take you on physically!", and Starfire could only sigh at being found out.

Right after Teen Titans had broken up, Starfire began looking around for something she could do with her life on earth. Before her every moment had been devoted to her friends and saving Jump City…but when they broke up…well…she had no idea what to do! It was as she was flying around the park that she was reminded of one of the times that Dick had taken her out for a date, and had brought her roses… Remembering that feeling, Star had decided to open a flower shop.

The first two months were impossible, mainly because she didn't really have any idea how to run a business. Running a planet was apparently a whole other shebang! Then right as she considered throwing in the towel, it was as if the clouds opened up and dumped the answer to her problems right on her doorstep.

And the name to her savior was Zane Garcia. A short teen who had run into _Bloom _to escape the rain. He had taken one look around the place and tsked. Starfire had sunny plants hidden away in shadows, shady plants in direct sunlight and she couldn't for the life of her make up a proper display—that wouldn't cause a headache. When he had put her store to rights in ten minutes flat, the Tamaranian had been so grateful that she had offered him a job on the spot—although if you asked Zane he would have said that the scary tan red head had threatened him…

The point being that Zane knew Civilian Starfire better than most other civilians….and some of her old teammates at that….and Zane…although he was only like 5'4 was a dangerous individual when it came to mental warfare. In fact if his height were ever mentioned, than you could be guaranteed a spot in a dark, cold, disconsolate room in the middle of nowhere…with only your delusions for company…

A cough near her elbow brought Star out of her thoughts, and she was instantly reminded that she had an impatient blackette waiting for her to spill her guts…or suffer the consequences. And the last time she didn't tell Zane what was on her mind she lost her entire December shipment of Roses, and customers complained of nightmares…

Sitting down behind the counter, she wrung the apron she had on nervously. _Bloom _was the life she had built for herself after Teen Titans had disbanded, and though she saw Raven occasionally, and the other members from time to time, she hadn't heard a single thing about Dick since…

But now…. "Friend Victor called me last night saying that….he ran into Dick…and that…"

Her assistant looked at her with patient hazel eyes, "And that…"

Sighing the redhead slumped over the counter. "And that….they want to have a little reunion."

For a few moments nothing else was said, until Star peeked over to see that Zane was in deep contemplation. "Isn't that a good thing? You'll finally all be in one place and get to catch up with one another."

Biting her lip, Star shrugged. "Yes, but…."

Finally a light of understanding hit Zane's eyes. "But Dick will be there, and you haven't seen him since he left..."

That was the problem. He left, and Star had no idea how to feel about that. She had always believed that Dick would come back…that they would all be a family and a team again. And that even maybe…maybe Dick and Star could get married and have little superhero babies and live happily ever after in a mustard company till they were wrinkled little old people, with Gar and Raven, and Victor and Karen all sitting together on a porch near the ocean talking about the old days, and growing older together…

But he hadn't come back, and the bite of such a betrayal had made wounded her in ways that she never thought she'd recover…

A nod was the only answer he recieved. With a smile, the teen hugged his boss. "Star, I think this would be a good opportunity. Seeing Dick after all this time may finally give you the closure you need to move on…maybe even move right into Jason's arms…"

Jason being the rather cute delivery guy that would come over twice a week to bring in fresh flowers. He wasn't as attractive as a certain Boy Wonder due to a distinct lack of spandex, that didn't hug certain parts of the male anatomy which caused Star to become horribly distracted, but he was nice in his own way.

Being reminded of Jason earned her a blush, and when she looked up, she saw that her employee was winking at her. "And if it doesn't give me closure?"

At this, the boy could only shrug, "Then you have a second chance with the first earth boy you've ever loved."

_Hmm…what Zane is saying makes sense. Alright, I will go to the Reunion…and if…if my heart still won't let Dick go then…then I'll just have to find a way to get him to turn back into the boy I fell in love with…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Everyone!**

**Keoni: Aloha Hello!**

**Me: Doesn't Aloha already mean hello?**

**Keoni: For all they know I could have meant Aloha goodbye!**

**Me:…..Anyways…..**

**Keoni and I are so excited to be working on this collaboration with some of my fellow teen titans writers.**

**Oh who am I?**

**I am Parker, the Pharaoh of Fluff, the Charmin Bear, the writer of bbrae and the Brat Prince….I am Rhett-TheBratPrince!**

**(Keoni is seen in the background shooting off fireworks and working a fog machine and laptop to create epic music for cool atmosphere.)**

**Me: hmm goes to show that I'm not that good at big flashy entrances…..Keoni make note of that.**

**Keoni: Aye-Aye captain!**

**Me: now on with the(hopefully) great chapter 5! Of 'As You Were'!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ten years ago if you were to tell Garfield Logan that he would be a Film Critic he probably would have laughed in your face.

When he first joined the Titans at the tender age of fourteen he thought that he would be playing the superhero gig well until the apocalypse…which it actually did several times.

Now at the age of twenty-four, team disbanded and needing a job to pay the rent. The former shape-shifter extraordinaire went into the only other occupation he knew inside and out besides Tofu…

And that was movies.

All he had to do was watch a film, critique the storyline, dissect the plot, rate the special effects and the actors and he had a review.

Or as Raven put it- 'Rant and Rave about Movies and be paid to do so.'

At the thought of his favorite empath, the man felt a smile grow on his face.

It was two years before the team disbanded that the former prankster realized he fell in love with his indigo teammate.

And although he may have drifted apart from his other friends-Raven, was someone he made sure to be in constant contact with.

And constant contact they did, whether it was the casual coffee date, or the weekly visits they did with each other on the weekends.

More often than not they would just sit together curled up on the couch as he practiced critiques on classic films as she poured over another psychology book.

And although they weren't as far as long as he hoped, he couldn't be happier.

Checking the time, the blonde- thanks to a certain techno savvy cyborg- quickly grabbed his keys and denim jacket before rushing over to his best friend's house.

Greeting Raven as he walked through the door, Gar smiled.

"Hey Rae"

The woman rolled her eyes, a small smile on her face.

"It's Raven, Garfield. After ten years you'd think you would remember that."

Chuckling slightly, Gar sat down at her kitchen table.

"Well from all the blows I've taken to the head over the years, I can't recall much of anything."

"Excuses, excuses."

Laughing once more, the man gratefully accepted the steaming mug of herbal tea as the empath took a seat across from him.

It always started like this-

Greet, light banter, tea and then a rundown of each other's day or week.

This time however was slightly different.

"I don't know Gar, I just feel like I'm never going to be a psychologist. I'm behind all of the other students and it's like I'll never catch up."

The changeling shook his head- hair falling every which way- as his emerald eyes caught her indigo ones.

"Raven, you are by far the most intelligent, most hardworking, and by far the most amazing woman I ever met, you can do anything you set your mind too."

Raven gave the blonde a Mona Lisa smile as she tentatively laced her fingers through his.

Feeling a smile creep onto his face, the man happily grinned at the woman and was about to tell her something when his phone rang.

The former sorceress immediately withdrew her hand, and smiling apologetically the former titan answered his phone.

"Hello?" he asked harshly, whoever interrupted his moment with Raven was SO going to die.

"Hey green bean! Long time no talk!" a loud, booming voice chuckled from the other end.

"Hey!" Gar greeted, a bit happier talking to his best friend.

"What's up?"

The changeling could practically feel the grin that he knew the cyborg was wearing as he excitedly told him.

"I ran into Dick tonight and we're planning on having a reunion."

"Are you serious?" the titan asked in shock.

At Vic's reassurance Gar grinned.

" Let me know the plan when you have one. Of course I'm on board. Yeah I'll tell Rae. Bye."

After hanging up, the changeling looked up into the amused eyes of the woman sitting before him.

"That was Vic, he ran into Dick earlier tonight, he promised he'd talk to all of us before he arranged a reunion."

Raven felt her jaw drop slightly.

"Really?" she asked softly, voice laced with barely concealed shock and excitement.

Garfield felt the slightest twinge in his heart at how excited she sounded at hearing about Robin. Back in their teens he always had the sinking suspicion that the empath harbored feelings for the former boy-wonder. Shaking off his jealousy, he smiled softly and nodded. He missed the walking traffic light as well, so her reaction was understandable. He was looking forward to seeing his team again.

**Me: So there you have it Ch. 5!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, this is JodieJelloCube again. In this instance I'm covering for HarmoniousWolf, we're hoping to have her back for her next chapter though! I've never written anything Cyborg-related before, despite the fact he's one of my top 5 favourite Teen Titans characters. He and Beast Boy are my BrOTP.**

**I'm gonna give it my best shot, and I'm really excited to do so!**

Victor Stone was accustomed to late nights, owning a bar was a night time occupation of course, but this night left him feeling more fatigued than he'd felt in a long time. After spending his teenage years as an on-call hero and then his adulthood as a night club manager, Vic knew his fair share of long nights and heavy eye-lids. But, tonight had been different, he swayed on his feet as he clumsily unlocked the door to his quaint but luxurious house, a home he shared with his beloved wife Karen Beecher.

She was just as much of a firecracker as she ever had been, she was quick-witted and sharp-tongued and fiercely independent. And Vic loved every inch of her. Both Vic and his wife had jobs that could not be considered conventional. Karen owned her own lingerie boutique, garments that she designed herself and had a small team of trusted and skilled seamstresses create. '_Queen Bee's_' was highly successful and Karen loved every second of her work, and Vic loved to see her model the latest product, perhaps even a little too much.

Tonight, however, Vic was in no mood for a show. He dragged himself over to the couch and fell down into it, his fingertips ribbed circles into his temples and his eyes squeezed shut. His teeth sunk into his bottom lip as his mind tried to catch up with the stunning revelations that had taken place less than an hour ago. He tried to conceal his stress as he heard footsteps padding lightly across the wood-panelled floor.

"Sparky? What's wrong?" Karen murmured as she took a seat beside him.

She continued to use that old pet-name for him, she'd said that it had always held more meaning for her that mostly people would recognise, and it was their secret. She's always seen a spark in him, a light that flickered dimly but ever-present that distinguished exactly who he was, it was that passion, and that drive, that unfalteringly determination within him. It was the warmth of his heart, the heart of a man who would never be dominated by machinery. He sparked alive.

"Nothing's wrong, exactly. Just a lot went on tonight, s'all." He hedged; it wasn't so much that he was keeping anything from her, it's just that he was still wrapping his own head around it and didn't exactly have the words to explain it to someone else.

"Was there a fight at the bar, again?" she enquired gently, pulling his hands from his face and holding them in her own.

"No, Nah, everything's fine with the bar. I just ran into someone."

"Who?" She asked in incredulity, she raised one perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"Dick…" Victor breathed, as if unable to believe the simple word he'd uttered.

"No." She gasped, the word being voiced instinctively out of sheer surprise.

"Yeah…I couldn't believe it either. I'm gonna get the gang together again. I think it's about time, y'know? He looked good, I mean, healthy at least…He seemed a little…sad. I suppose. He said he didn't feel worthy of us…like being our leader wasn't something he felt he could pull off after what he'd done…" Victor chose his words carefully, trying to justify a reasoning he himself had no understanding of.

Well, obviously he understood in theory, but knowing Dick as well as he had, he was having trouble accepting that Dick had given up that easily. But, Victor had to acknowledge the fact that they didn't know each other anymore. The Dick he'd known was gone, and he was eager to get everyone together, and talk about the people they'd become.

With a heavy sigh and a slight shake of her head, Karen tightened her fingers around her husband's.

"Have you spoken to the others?" She asked.

"Yeahh…They're all willing. But, I never doubted that. If there's one thing that hasn't changed, it's that the Titans always pull through." He didn't sound as enthusiastic as he probably should've been.

Victor was exuberant by nature, and Karen was the only one who got to see him in these quiet moments of contemplation. She knew that once he'd slept on it he'd been bouncing with excitement, but she also knew that these initial concerns were well-founded, and he needed to think it all through and get it out of his system.

"You'll figure it out, baby. And don't you dare pretend that seeing him well after all this time didn't make you happy, 'cause it did." She told him and he cracked a smile.

She placed a kiss at the corner of his mouth before leaving him in silence as she returned to bed. Victor sat upon the couch a little longer, his eyes trained on the moon as it shone through the window. He'd never thought this day would come, and after all of the time he had Dick had argued while on the Titans. After the handful of occasions in which Vic had thrown in the towel, and even after Vic had proved he could make an effective leader – he'd wanted nothing more than for Dick to come back. He'd wanted to be the leader so badly, until he'd been given the job.

The prodigal had returned and yet Vic felt the weight of the world on his shoulders, he felt like he was the leader again, that the reigns were in his hands and he remembered the burden of that role only too well.


	7. Chapter 7

**So it's back to me! It must say, it was really cool watching this story form through the eyes of an observer. :P I really, really love working with these guys. **** Anyways, before I begin, I must say, we don't own Teen Titans or DC or any of that stuff, and that Shooting stars don't seem to freaking work. On to the story!**

* * *

Rich walked into his apartment to see his fiancé standing in the living room, mascara streamed down her face, empty bottle of wine clutched in her hand, face and eyes red, however, he quickly realized that, while her eyes were red from crying, her face was most definitely not.

"Richard John Grayson! What do you take me for?! If you don't want me, then just tell me, but don't go mess around with some slut behind my back!"

"What? What are you talking about? I went to see an old friend!" He half lied.

"Yeah, right. You're late every date night. Every one of them! You don't even care about me, do you?!"

"Steph, I care, it's just…"

"What? I couldn't hear you."

"I didn't say anything."

"Of course you didn't."

"Stephanie…"

"Don't 'Stephanie' me. I'm sick of it. You're always late on date night, it's the one night of the week I'm at your house, and you're always late. You never tell me anything, I don't know anything about you from before I met you, aside from the fact that you were in the circus, and you were raised by Bruce Wayne, and every time I ask about it, you avoid it. I'm done."

Rich clenched his teeth, knowing this was going to happen sooner or later.

She walked over to him, took off the ring, put it in his hand, and slapped him.

"My name will not, ever, be changed to Grayson. I will be Stephanie Brown until I find someone who truly cares about me."

He sighed as he rubbed his face, slipping the ring into his pocket.

"At least let me drive you home? You shouldn't drive after drinking."

"No, I'll get a cab."

"I'm walking you to the street."

"Fine."

As the elevator took them down, Rich thought about what had just happened, realizing he was both sad, and relieved. He didn't have to hide anything from her anymore, but he also wouldn't have her to talk to anymore…

The elevator dinged, signaling the lobby; they walked out, and he walked her outside, called her a cab, and made sure she got settled in, and buckled.

"Steph, I'm sorry it didn't work out between us…"

"Yeah, me too. Anyways, I'll see you around. Buh-bye Westside Apartments! Cabby, take me to high street."

Rich sighed as the cab peeled off into the night.

"Well, that didn't seem too good sir."

"You're right Frankie, it didn't, and it wasn't, it sucked, but it's better for her," He smiled sadly at the man who kept the door at night.

"Well, I'm sorry, at any rate."

"Thanks Frankie."

He patted the old man on the back as he walked back inside and went up to his apartment once more.

Walking into his apartment, he turned on his laptop, letting it boot up while he went to the refrigerator to grab something to eat; he wasn't planning on going to sleep anytime soon, tomorrow was Saturday, he had weekends off, screw sleep.

Spying some pizza, he grabbed it and put it on a paper plate, then walked over to his computer.

Typing in the password, it opened up to his email, showing one unread message, from a Nixie Halbach.

Surprised, he opened the email, reading: _Hey Robin! So, Vic called me up earlier this evening, and I know it must be late for you, but he told me your email address that was on your card, and I had to talk to you! I haven't even heard from you in_ _years, so you can imagine that I was surprised when he told me he was gonna try to get the Team back together. I'm all for it, just please be there? I've missed you all so much, but the Team wouldn't be complete without our leader. You do have some explaining to do though. Anyways, I have to go, but please, please reply._

_- Nix_

He smiled at the email, feeling her excitement through the words; he hadn't realized how much he'd missed all of them.

Taking a bite of pizza, and turning on some music, he clicked reply, and began typing:

_Hey Nixie, don't worry about time, I'm not going to bed early tonight, too much to think about. I will do everything I can to be there, I've missed you guys a lot, and I promise I will explain everything when we're all together. On kind of a random note, I loved your last book, just saying. __ I was just as surprised to run into him tonight, so if you talk to anyone, just let them know I miss them please? I'll talk to you later Nixie. __ - Richard Grayson_

He smiled as he hit send, then decided he would actually go to bed, tonight's fight had drained him, as had the ordeals with both Vic and Stephanie.

He went to his room, got ready, and lay down, thinking about his old team, wondering how they were, what they were doing, how they had changed. He thought about Starfire most, being his first love, wondering if she had found love with someone else. He fell asleep thinking about her, and dreamed about their old adventures, and Slade.

He rolled over when a bright flash of light came into his bedroom window.

The flash just so happened to belong to a camera, which was being held by a man wearing a red ski mask and a leather jacket, who pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and hit the first speed dial button.

"Hello?"

"Sir, I have found someone you might be interested in, he's an underground boxer, undefeated."

"What's his name?"

"Richard Grayson, sir."

"Sounds interesting, I'll have to check it out, when are his matches?"

"Every Friday night, starting at half past midnight."

"Alright… I want you to enter me into the match for next week."

"Yes sir, what name should I put?"

A pause.

"Sir?"

"Put Deathstroke, Deathstroke the Terminator."

The line went dead.

* * *

**Okay, so I've been fighting writer's block since Jodie sent me her last chapter, and it's after one o'clock in the morning as I'm writing this A/N, so I'm really tired, and I wrote another chapter for another story with Jodie right before this, so my fingers hurt too. :P Anyways, I hope you liked it, be on the lookout, we've got a couple things coming out for the team soonish, also, check out our youtube page, we record some of our stories there, it's: the-team-titans-writers.**

**So hey, R&R please, this is TriforceLink205, out, PEACE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, it's Jodie again, I bet you guys are getting sick of me! I'm going to be honest and tell you that I haven't exactly been myself lately, so I can't guarantee that this'll be on par with the incredible chapters I'm sure the others will present to you as we progress even further into this story. But, I'll try my best. Once I've got this week over and done with, and get my tattoo done on Friday, I should be in a much better mood.**

"_I come to you in pieces,_

_So you can make me whole._

_I've come undone._

_But you make sense of who I am,_

_Like puzzle pieces in your hand."_

'_Pieces' – Red._

It had been a quiet day for Raven, who'd spent the better half of it reading as very few customers filtered in and back out of the quaint little book store, she'd had a brief conversation with Gar when he'd called her on her lunch break, but other than that she'd had no social interaction whatever other than that which was required to do her job and attend her class.

She was sat at the back of the lecture theatre, deeply immersed in the professor's words as he once again went over one of Raven's favourite topics when it came to psychology. They were briefing defence mechanisms of the human psyche, as their end of term assignment was to write a 5 page essay on the one that most interested them and why.

Raven hadn't taken long to ponder which she'd select. There were a vast array to choose from of course, including superiority complexes, denial and isolation. But, the one that always had Raven fascinated was humour. She hadn't realised how much of a front that actually was. It is a known psychological fact that developing a sense of humour is one of the most common defence mechanisms, and people who have experienced emotional or mental trauma are more likely to poke fun at the serious situations, to lessen the blow of the stress that they don't know how to handle. Often this humour is ironic or sarcastic, but on occasion an individual will wear a mask of cheery-disposition and pretend they're unfazed so that their pasts will not be brought to light.

With this knowledge she realised years too late that Gar had never really been as immature as she'd so often accused him of being, and that his jovial nature was fundamental in his emotional stability. She'd never bring such things up to him of course, because if he knew he'd been uncovered, his façade would no longer aid him. Her guilt ate her away as she wanted to apologize but knew that she couldn't, and that was just one of many reasons that made her believe that he deserved so much more than she could offer.

Raven had always been an isolator, and hadn't realised that the people who were hurting the most could be right in front of her, and she's never known because of her unwillingness to look past their smile. She sighed to herself as she pondered this, scrawling notes haphazardly as the lecture drew to a close. She'd been attending these classes for nearly 3 years and hadn't made a single friend, though admittedly she could've tried harder had she wanted to, but she hadn't. Raven had been so focused on her ultimate goal, her eyes always on the finish line, that she often forgot to appreciate the here and now. But she was thankful that she had Gar to remind her.

Raven hadn't really noticed her lack of social-niceties when it came to her class-mates, because it was a fairly small group, even for an evening class and they were all tired from their long days and were intent to keep their heads down and take the necessary notes. But now that Raven had received the news of the upcoming reunion, she pondered friendships passed and the lack of friendships formed since. Though she'd always been the recluse of the group, she missed the warmth of the Tower, the pros and cons to sharing a home and though she bitched about it endlessly, she missed the some-what comforting sounds, though often loud in volume, of others living in such close proximity to her.

Raven refused to dwell too much on the reunion, though it naturally crossed her mind more often than she would've liked. She'd decided the night before, upon receiving the news that she would not overthink and worry herself unnecessarily, and considering that this reunion did not yet have fixed plans, it still remained uncertain that it would be happening at all. Until it was set in stone, Raven would not be worrying herself.

With another small sigh she gathered her belongings as the professor dismissed them. It was nearing 9 o'clock and she was not looking forward to catching the bus home. The sky was darkening rapidly as Raven made her way towards the main road. Before she took the step out into the street in preparation to reach the bus stop on the opposite side, the blaring noise of a car horn reached her ears. She looked up instinctively to see Gar parked a little further down the road, his upper body leaning out of the window and his arms waving wildly in hopes of gaining her attention.

With a slight smile and a roll of her eyes she made her way over and got in the passenger side. Gar gave her a wide smile, that twinkly eyed smile that always made her hate herself the tiniest fraction when she realised that he'd never look at anyone else that way, he had to hold so much back because she was selfish and emotionally impaired. And it was those tender smiles that made her want to cry, and as she held his gaze and watched the dim light flickering in his emerald irises her breath caught in her throat, and it certainly wasn't the first time. But still she wondered if he felt as connected to her in that moment as she felt to him, like they were communicating silently, a message that they couldn't quite decipher.

The sound of a siren somewhere close-by was enough to bring them back to themselves. Raven's eyes fell into her lap as her fingers twisted and untwisted. She risked a glance back up at him and watched as he put the car into drive.

"Not that I'm unhappy to see you, but what're you doing here?" She asked him, trying to get back some semblance of normality.

"Well, I wasn't exactly doing anything and you sounded a little down when I called you earlier. So I thought I'd pick you up and we'd go for a late dinner or something. It'll take your mind off of whatever you don't want on it." He explained.

Raven cracked a smile at his vocabulary but appreciated the fact that even though he knew something was bothering her, he didn't pry. He knew that she would tell him when she was ready. But Raven didn't even want to fully admit to herself that the prospect of seeing the others again, though exciting and nostalgic, also had her worried. She felt so selfish, but a part of her didn't want the reunion to take place, because she was set in her comfortable routine and she was progressing steadily toward the life she wanted, and her relationship with Gar, though yet undefined, was something that had taken so long to build toward that she feared that any alteration could ruin all of her efforts. It was selfish, she knew, but there are times in life when thinking of yourself first is pivotal.

He looked over at her as they stopped at a red light, as she had yet to respond to his veiled invitation. She gave him a small nod and a gentle smile before they carried on.

* * *

**And that's all I've got, I'm afraid! :/ Hopefully the others can get something out of that. As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Helloooooooo, kbunny10 here again with the next chapter of As You Were. This chapter took me a bit cause I had the idea but never the time to actually type. ^^; But finally after some delay here it is. :D It probably won't be that great though cause I had to type some of it while half paying attention to a conversation between a certain KIKI AND ERIC who were talking about pets and tattoos…two of my favorite things. . Alright, without further ado let us begin. :3**

* * *

Not long after Nix had emailed Dick, she had dosed off, dreaming of all the fun possibilities of what could happen at the reunion, if there was one. However she was woken quite abruptly with a loud BING when he finally responded. As she continued to read the email her smile became enormous. "Awesome, he's gonna be there. I just hope the others agree to go too."

After sending Dick a response saying that she'd tell the others he missed them, then lying down and staring at the ceiling for a good twenty minutes, Nix realized she wasn't going to sleep anytime soon. She debated about calling someone but later decided against it on the grounds that they were probably busy or asleep.

Finally she sat up, she had to do something, anything, "Take out the trash! I am going to take out the trash…yeah." As boring as the thought of taking out the trash was, Nix couldn't help but skip all the way to the trash chute, on the way back she heard the familiar laugh of her neighbor.

"What're you doing up so late Ty?" Nix asked, rolling her eyes.

"I could ask you the same thing." He replied. "But wow Nix, I haven't seen you with a smile _that big_ on your face since your last book got published. What's up with you?"

"Oh shut it Tyler." Nix said, rolling her eyes once more.

"Did something _wonderful_ just happen?" Ty asked, imitating Nix's voice.

"No, something _fantastically_ wonderful happened, God Ty I've known you for a good amount of years now, you would think you'd understand my smiles by now." Nix said walking back in the direction of her apartment.

"Wait you're not even gonna tell me what it is?" Ty asked following behind her.

"No…I don't think you deserve to hear it." Nix said.

Ty opened his mouth to speak but the brunette suddenly whipped around, wide grin still in place on her face. "Alright I'll tell you!"

"So let me get this straight, when you were younger you and some of your friends were part of this…club, and Dick, the one in charge, left after some issues and now you're all going to get together for a little friend reunion?"

Nix nodded, "Yes that's exactly it." She had neglected to mention that the "club" was none other than the Teen Titans of Jump City but frankly that was none of Ty's business; he was after all just an acquaintance.

"So Dick told you to tell the others he missed them if you talked to them yeah? Why haven't you told any of them?"

"Oh…I just sort of figured the others were asleep, I didn't want to bother them." Nix said sheepishly.

"Give me your phone."

"What? Why?" Nix asked, pulling her phone out of her pocket while looking at him suspiciously.

"Just give me your phone." He insisted.

Reluctantly she handed over the phone, immediately she regretted the decision. "What are you doing?!"

"You're calling one of your friends so you can tell them all about how excited you are for this silly reunion. Let's see now…Raven? No…Garfield? Funny name but no…not Victor, certainly not Dick himself…what about Kori? She'd be happy to hear about what Dick said in his email yes?" Ty said, moving his thumb towards the call button.

"No wait not Kori! I really don't think that's a good idea, too much history and all that!" Nix said frantically as she dove for the phone.

"Too late!" Ty said holding the phone over his head and pressing the button. "It's calling heeeeerrrrrr." He sang.

Nix continued to struggle with him until finally someone on the other end spoke up. "Hello, yes this is Nix's neighbor Ty, from my understanding you are her friend Kori, Nix has something she wants to tell you!"

Nix awkwardly took the phone from Ty and cleared her throat a few times before speaking. "H-hey Kori, what's up? Did Vic tell you about the reunion he was thinking of doing? Yeah? Yeah it'll be nice to see you and the others too. Actually I was just emailing Dick and he said he'd try his best to be there and that if I spoke to anyone I was supposed to tell them he missed them…sorry…that…I mean it probably wasn't the best thing for me to…anyways, just wanted to let you know that I also miss you and can't wait to see you and Vic, Raven, Gar, and Dick and all. Have a good night; sorry if my _good for nothing_ neighbor woke you. Byeeee."

When Nix hung up she let out a sigh of relief before turning to Ty, "You sir are as good as dead."

Ty took note of the fact that her grin had been replaced with a very very angry scowl. "I should run shouldn't I?"

"Yeah. _**Fast.**_" Without another word Ty took off down the hallway with the very angry Nix on his tail.

* * *

**That's the best I got for now, sorry guys. ^^; Also…if my friend Ty is reading this, I'm so sorry that I stole your name, I just couldn't for the life of me think of a DC character that would make sense, so I borrowed your name. ^^; Hopefully the others can build off of this. .**


	10. Chapter 10

**INSPECTOR: Hello everybody! I have to say that it's been an honor working with such a magnificent team of writers. And I just love how no one knows exactly how the story is going to go! So, before I began let's get the trivial disclaimer out of the way!**

**KYO: Yeah, yeah, yeah...The-Team-Titan-Writers, do not own a thing. All properties are awarded to D.C. Comics, and Cartoon Network. There, now give me my pocky!**

* * *

Starfire flitted across her flat nervously. There was just so much to do. Work had been a nightmare! Poor Zane had called in sick, so Star had to make all the orders and found out that Jason was out on an extended delivery trip to Metropolis to pick up the rare Scarlett Pimpernel (A/N. Props to any of you who know this reference!) so the new delivery boy was late delivering her new flowers!

Then the bride who had ordered thirteen dozen white roses had changed her order for three hundred red azaleas by Tuesday!

And to add up to all the stress of today, she was going over to Vic's bar for the reunion…

Star had just hopped out of the shower and she had no idea what to do with her hair. She was slightly…concerned about what she was going to wear, but then she got that call from Nix and…oh it just made her so nervous!

_Flashback_

"_H-hey Kori, what's up? Did Vic tell you about the reunion he was thinking of doing?"_

"_Hello Friend Nix! The ceiling is up of course. Haha. Yes actually Friend Vic told me and I think it would be most awesome to see all of you!" Star told her. _

"_Yeah? Yeah it'll be nice to see you and the others too." Nix paused for a moment, then said tentatively, "Actually I was just emailing Dick and he said he'd try his best to be there and that if I spoke to anyone I was supposed to tell them he missed them…"_

_When Starfire didn't respond Nix said anxiously "…sorry…that…I mean it probably wasn't the best thing for me to…anyways, just wanted to let you know that I also miss you and can't wait to see you and Vic, Raven, Gar, and Dick and all. Have a good night; sorry if my good for nothing neighbor woke you. Byeeee." Then the distinct sound of the dial tone sounded in Star's ear._

_Star felt her heart speed up…she hadn't seen Dick since…and now…he…well he missed her…_

_End Flashback_

Just thinking about it made Starfire shiver...what was she going to do with her hair! Ahh! She had brushed it…braided it…blow dried it…and she didn't like the look of any of them at all! Right as she had gotten out the scissors to settle her traitorous hair once and for all, she heard the device her friends called a "cell-phone" chime. She opened it to see she had a new "text-message" from Zane.

It read,

_Boss, _

_Stop frking out about ur hair. Just pull the back up and curl your forelocks… A Dios Mio!_

_-Ur Employee_

As she read Zane's text she could help but thank her Tamranian ancestors' battle axe for Zane's foresight!

As she did just that, a new dilemma hit her! What was she going to wear!?

She ran to her closet and began to pull out every last article of clothing that she had. Well maybe that purple dress…

Oh what was she thinking! There was far too much glitter on her purple dress!

She automatically threw it away from her…where it just so happened a passing pigeon who had been making eyes at a lady pigeon was thrown off of the thermal he had been riding, was hit by a sparkly purple swathe of fabric, and consequently encountered rush hour…at least he caught the attention of the lady pigeon.

_Hmm…what could…ooh that was pretty_…She pulled out a sleek little black number that she had bought in the spur of the moment…

Rae said that it hugged Star in a very feminine way! This would be sure to knock the socks off of Dick…but…she didn't want to come off too date-ish…

Argh, how stupid could she get! She was going to a reunion not a date at the club! The sleek black number joined the first dress as it flew out the window…

A hobo was crossing the alley when he was suddenly blinded by a cloud of black. Ah, it was the aliens again come to steal his brain! As he viciously attacked his own face, he realized that this wasn't like the electrical net that they had sent out for him the first time…it was rather…soft…

So pulling whatever it was that was on his face off, the hobo discovered that it was actually a silky black dress…

Hmm…now he had something to impress Grey the Box with… Whistling away happily the hobo walked off.

Pink! No, how about red? Nope to flashy! Um…that…brown one…with the holes…plastic wrap and a cracker…maybe the uh…uh…uh!

Why is this so difficult!? She just wants something that's cute, but not too assuming…something that showed she knew she looked good, but in an innocent way and then stated that she was friendly, innocent and pure…but without making her seem ditzy or like she couldn't take care of herself…something that screamed simplified sophistication and was the perfect thing to wear to a reunion that included an old flame that had made her know and experience the deepest flames of passion that any teenage girl with a beating heart could feel in a high stressed environment as they were left on their own in near death situations, and he would embrace her in those well-toned arms that would seem to make the world disappear in a warm and musky embrace that got that little heart of hers pumping blood so fast that her body couldn't keep up with her face…was it hot in here….really was such an outfit so difficult to find!?

Right as she was about to blast a hole through her entire wardrobe, she got another "text"…

_Boss,_

_Just wear the d*mn white dress with the silver belt…with those white ballet flats…_

_-Ur Annoyed Employee!_

Smiling at Zane's answer to her fervent prayers, Star quickly got dressed and walked outside…but just as she was about to…she saw some flowers she had set in a vase when she got home…white hibiscuses… Smiling, Star plucked one off and put it in her hair. Thus ready, she walked out, ready to see her friends and the boy—man now, who stole her heart.

On her way, she bumped into Jason…

The blonde smiled at her, "Hey Kori!"

Starfire smiled. "Friend Jason! I thought that you were out of town!"

"I was, but I just got back…would you…like to maybe get some dinner…" Here the blonde's smile turned shy "…with…me?"

Star's smile dropped. "I'm sorry Friend Jason, but I am meeting friends tonight? Maybe tomorrow?"

Nodding, Jason watched as Starfire walked off. Once she rounded the corner, Jason pulled out his cellphone and dialed a number.

"Sir, I was unable to acquire the target."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Everybody!**

**Rhett Here!**

**So here's the totally awesome disclaimer:**

**So neither I or anyone of us here with The Team Titans Writers own Teen Titans.**

**So here's the next chapter of As You Were!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As soon as the world of consciousness enveloped him, Gar smiled.

He knew today was going to be a good day.

Whistling a catchy pop tune he heard on the radio- something about a girl being crazy and giving some guy her number so he'd call her? Maybe? He didn't know what the kids said these days- He set about doing his morning routine.

After a quick shower, the blonde sat at his kitchen table with a cup of tea- a certain empath was rubbing off on him- and scanned the Jump City Herald for any new movies to critique.

Spotting one he hadn't seen yet, and thinking that any movie with Will Smith in it was worth seeing, the changeling grabbed his car keys, donned his faded jean jacket and was out the door.

On the drive to the Cineplex, the shifter couldn't help but let his mind wander over recent events.

The gang was getting back together! Sure it might be just for one night, but he was excited! He missed everyone terribly, and even though he still had Raven he missed the rest of his ragtag family. After his parent's deaths and his falling out with the Doom Patrol, the boy really had nowhere left to go. Nothing to come back too; but then he found the Titans and everything he wanted was finally in his grasp. After years of pain, years of being nothing more than a soldier, he finally had the chance for being a normal teen, of having friends.

Sure he still had to fight crime, save the world, and put away baddies, but hey- everything comes with a 'but' right?

And even though the team wasn't together anymore he wouldn't trade his time with them for anything in the world.

He stopped his musings when he reached the cinema, and with a wide grin walked inside of the theater.

**-2 Hours Later-**

"Dear God" the blonde mumbled.

Don't get him wrong, he absolutely loved his job, what could be better than watching movies all day and getting paid for it?

He just hated how disorientating it could be to walk out of the extremely dark movie theatre into the harsh rays of the sun.

Shielding his eyes from its intense glare, the young man glared the best he could-while protecting his sensitive eyes- at the glowing yellow sphere of gas.

The Sun was being an absolute bitch.

Hearing giggling to his left, Gar turned and immediately his eyes softened into a smile as he spotted a young teen couple playing around with an old Polaroid.

Checking the time, the changeling smiled. He thought it was time to call his favorite little bird.

"Gar what is it I'm at work" Raven sighed, annoyed.

He just chuckled as he sat down at a park bench.

"We both know you're on your break."

Sensing her eye-roll, the changeling smiled.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Can't I just call my best friend without any ulterior motives?"

"No"

Laughing once again, the blonde leaned back against the bench he was sitting on.

"Well I just wanted to know how your day was going."

"…..It's been fine"

Hearing her pause, Gar's eyebrows furrowed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just…..overwhelmed with this whole reunion thing you know?"

"Yeah"

Although it seemed like it was more than just the reunion he let it slide, and they continued on about mundane things for the next half-hour until she had to get back to work.

But as he sat home, watching an old classic to practice his critiquing on, he just couldn't get his mind off of Raven.

Sighing, and checking his watch once more Gar grinned.

Hopping into his car, the changeling made his way down to Rae's school.

He almost laughed when he saw he roll her eyes after he made a complete fool of himself to get her attention- an occurrence far too common for the both of them.

As she climbed into his car he smiled at her.

"Not that I'm unhappy to see you but what are you doing here?" the girl asked curiously.

The boy fixed her with an easy-going grin and shrugged.

"Well, I wasn't exactly doing anything and you sounded a little down when I called you earlier. So I thought I'd pick you up and we'd go for a late dinner or something. It'll take your mind off of whatever you don't want on it"

He didn't mention that he was worried about her for the last couple of hours since they talked, but she didn't need to know that.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Raven smile her Mona-Lisa smile and he felt a grin of his own forming as he put the car in drive.

As they got to a red-light, he looked back at her. Waiting for her response to his request, as she smiled and nodded, Gar's own grin widened.

And as they made their way to their favorite diner, he just knew.

Even though the thought of seeing everyone again was exciting- what he and Raven had was something that would last for as long as they both lived.

And even if Raven resurfaced feelings for the boy wonder, Gar could at least know in his heart that he had her eye.

Even if just for the night.

* * *

**Done!**

**Sorry for the wait everybody!**

**But please make sure to review!**

**And also make sure to check out TriforceLink205, JodieJelloCube, HarmoniousWolf, Kbunny10 and The Inspector of Fluff!**

**They're amazing authors!**

**Ok, there's my two-cents.**

**Haha**

**Spidey Out!**


End file.
